Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a chip carrier, an electronic arrangement, and a method of manufacturing a chip carrier.
Description of the Related Art
Packages may be denoted as encapsulated electronic chips with electrical connects extending out of the encapsulant and being mounted to an electronic periphery, for instance on a chip carrier such as a printed circuit board.
However, there is still potentially room to improve thermal and mechanical robustness of an arrangement formed of a printed circuit board and an encapsulated electronic chip mounted thereon.